Makabe's Awesome Life Under The Pretense Of Being A Nerd
by SnappingFlower
Summary: Makabe has the looks, the figure, and the brains –well, maybe not that part- to fit in nearly any 'popular' clique. But he feels much better off wearing 'nerdy' glasses, reading 'nerdy' books, and overall just being a complete 'nerd'… but if you notice notice the emphasis on nerd, then you already know it's going to be different… hopefully...


Summary

Makabe has the looks, the figure, and the brains –well, maybe not that part- to fit in nearly any 'popular' clique. But he feels much better off wearing 'nerdy' glasses, reading 'nerdy' books, and overall just being a complete 'nerd'… but if you notice notice the emphasis on nerd, then you already know it's going to be different… hopefully... (it's cliché)

[Line Break]

It was another day of another new semester, various early-bird students were making their way to the gates of the School. Walking by was our favorite protagonist, whom could be seen squinting at his phone, minding his own business. Well that is, until he suddenly heard an argument taking place just by the tennis court. An argument was forming between a short, nerdy looking guy, wearing typical nerdy glasses ('Oh hey, a fellow nerd!'), and various girls of the tennis club.

And so he stops walking to watch the spectacle, where the nerd-glasses guy was reaching for his smartphone, clutched in the hands of one of the girls, "Hey give that back!", and the tennis girl was leaning back, "No way!", keeping the guy's phone out of reach. She wore an expression of disgust, similar to the other girls, and, at the same time, anger, "Ugh! Keep your creepy hands away from me you, disgusting creep!" The other girls, meanwhile, were "whispering" to each other, they were loud enough that even Makabe could hear them, and he was standing a few meters away, while shooting the glasses guy with plenty of glares and disgusted looks, "Such a creep!", "So disgusting!", the lead girl, the one holding onto the phone, looked affronted, and she scoffed angrily, "You were taking pictures of us weren't you!?" "N-No! I was just texting somebody!" "No one holds a phone that way when texting! Just admit it already! I bet you've even got lots of embarrassing pictures of other girls too!", the guy was taken aback in shock, "E-Eh!? No! That's not true…" he was mumbling by the end of the sentence, shrinking back further and further from the looks that were being directed his way.

But here comes our favorite hero and protag! Nerd!Makabe(Heh) to the rescue! He walked up to the arguing group, "Hey you guys, no need for a commotion so early in the morning." And as he neared the aforementioned group, hands held up in a placating gesture, he asked, "So what seems to be the problem here?" Makabe looked over from Nerd-Glasses (let's just call him Nerd-Glasses), to the tennis girls. "It's none of your business nerd!" the girl who responded was Phone-Thief (now she's going to be Phone-Thief), "Oh? You're one of his buddies aren't you? I bet you take creepy pictures with him too!", the other girls tittered in agreement. But Makabe doesn't answer immediately, instead he plucked the phone from the hands of Phone-Thief, "Nope," She, in turn, tries to retrieve it, but in vain, 'coz he was a tall guy and all that, "Hey, give that back!" He leans away from the girl, "Why should I? It's not like this is yours anyway, it's this guy's." and he gestures to the direction of Nerd-Glasses. Said guy received a lot of glares at that, he just shrink further, actually hiding behind Makabe like he was a shield.

Suddenly, Makabe lifts up his unoccupied hand to stifle a loud yawn, "Hwaaah!" He taking off his own nerd glasses, he swipes his hair to the side to rubs his eyes, sighing out at the same time, "Haah, and so early in the morning too…" Meanwhile, the girls who were about to confront him again, which, really, just meant harassing him, suddenly stopped dead in their tracks. What they were now seeing was Makabe with his "Mmm-yummy!", natural bishounen looks… and they're tongue tied… the girls were all rather flabbergasted , "Oh! My! God!" one was in shock, "Kyaaaa! Is that how he really looks!?", while another was swooning, one girl even took a picture, "…", all the while staring gobsmacked at his face. Naturally, Makabe was oblivious to them all, he just proceeded to blink the cobwebs out of his eyes.

And then, all of the sudden, he spied something from the corner of his eye, an interesting notification had popped up on the phone, "Oh? Isn't this the Daily Gospel?" Glasses-guy perked up at that, "Uh, yeah!" Makabe perks up too, "Really? That's awesome!" He looks back at the phone, and notices something else, "Woah! Gosh look at the time, we're gonna be late if we don't skedaddle quickly, c'mon!" He hands Glasses-guy his phone, "If you want, we could chat 'bout gospel and all that, that sound good to you, yeah? Yeah. I'll talk to you later." "Ah ,w-wai-!" Glasses couldn't say a word in edgewise, Makabe hissed into his ear, "Just take the chance!" and all he could do was nod as Makabe pushes him onward to the direction of the building. Makabe takes a moment to perch back his glasses atop his face, at the same time, he bid a farewell to all the girls, whom were still standing in various states of shock, "See ya later guys! I gotta go! Keep up with the hard work!" and with that, he rushed off.

As he walked the distance to the school gate, he pondered on the start of his new school year, a new name, a new look, and a new purpose in life. In the past, he'd been consumed by revenge against someone that he only remembered vaguely. Nowadays, he could only think about his childhood with a small modicum of clarity… namely, he remembered being a snobbish brat with lots of money and no real friends, the insults being thrown about to his back, when other kids thought that he wasn't listening, and other such things. He could also remember vague memories of an event that had changed his whole lifestyle, that time when he had confessed to a girl, the preceding rejection, the insult, being dubbed with the embarrassing nickname of "Pig's Foot", and the subsequent feelings that he had felt that time. He then pondered on the identity of said girl, whose vague silhouette was the only thing he could that he could remember. 'Well, no matter. It's not like I'll encounter her again or something right? After all the years…"

... (vague laughter could be heard in the background)

A crowd was forming in front of the school gates, seems like a student public confession was happening, from what he was hearing, and in front of the school gates too! Makabe wasn't too interested in such things, but he stuck around just to see what he commotions was all about. He coasted along as the guy was publicly humiliated and made fun of, all the while remembering the time of his past. And as the "show" came to a close, all he could think about, was…

'So scary…'

[Line Break]

And so ends the Prologue of Makabe's Awesome Life Under The Pretense Of Being A Nerd.

Fin.


End file.
